The Pain of Knowledge: A Pokemon Ruby Retake
by Electric-Cyndaquil
Summary: Jax is a 16 year old boy who woke up in a hospital bed not able to remember anything from the past few days. Will his girlfriend May be able to help him and how will he cope with the truth. I am horrible with summaries so please read it.
1. Awakened

**This story is loosely based on the events that happened in Pokemon ruby. This story will take place about a year after the events have taken place. Maxie and Archie are both in jail and the Teams they led are still trying to resurrect the legendary pokemon Groudon and Kyogre. The hero from Pokemon Ruby is in another region trying to halt the progress of another Evil corporation who is trying to destroy the world. Now it is up to the new hero stop Team Magma and Aqua from creating the ultimate weapon to destroy each other and most of Hoenn.**

* * *

_Where am I. I don't recognize this place. _Jaxs had woken up in a hospital bed with a small dog pokemon curled up next to his side. _Why don't I recognize this pokemon, But yet it seems so familiar. _The nurse walked in holding a large metal plate with syringes and other medical supplies. _Does she plan to stick me with those. __  
_

Seeing the horror on the young mans face she paused and asked him what is wrong.

"Whats wrong is that I just woke up not knowing where I am or who this pokemon is, and now your coming in here with a ton of syringes."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You walked in here about 3 hours ago. You said something about a large snake pokemon attacking you and your pokemon. After that your health started to decline and we found a poisonous barb in your ummm... Well lets just say it is going to hurt to sit for a few days. Your pokemon also had a barb in his side."

"How did it get there?"

"Have you not been listening you were attacked by a poison type pokemon. It hit you with poison sting."

"And the dog. It is not mine. Is it?"

"Well we did find two pokeballs on your person. One has a Mudkip and the other is empty. We figuered you were a rookie trainer."

"What poison types can be found here. Wait where are we?"

"We are in petalburg city. And not many poison types can be found here. Zubat maybe but very unlikely."

"I need to get home. My home is in Oldale town. Is the dog O.K.?"

"Well I can give him and antidote, but he will need a while to recover. I suggest that he stay in his pokeball."

"Alright."

Oldale town was a short walk away from Petalburg and Jax now had his Two pokemon. He still couldn't remember how he received them, so he was going to stop at the professor's lab. May was one of the main heroes of the Magma Crisis and now spent her time studying pokemon. As the daughter of the proclaimed Prof. Birch, May was world renown for her studies into legendary pokemon. It is hard to believe that two years ago half of Hoenn was sunk and the other half was a dessert.

wonce Jaxs reached Oldale Town he ran to the lab. May was sitting in the corner working on her computer. "May I need answers."

May jump and tuned around. "How dare you charge in here expecting answers after you stole my pokemon. I'll have you know that I almost called the police on you. You are the worst assistant I have ever had. Where is my Torchic?"

"Ummm...I don't know. Last I saw it, it was on you stand. I was wondering why I had your Mudkip and this poochyena. I see now is not a good time. I'll just go."

"No I don't think you will go home. I saw you steal the pokeball containing MY Torchic. And I want it Back."

Jax was starting to get angry now. "Look May I just woke up in a hospital bed with a poisonous barb stuck in my...Umm...Yea it hurt. Now I don't remember how It got there but I do know you will atleast tell me why I have mudkip."

"Wow...Where did you say the barb hit you again?"

"I got hit by a poison barb in my anus. Are you happy."

With that May Burst out laughing. "You have a poison barb in you anus. How did it get there?"

"I don't know. Now Why do I have your Mudkip?"

"Because I have heard about reports of Team Magma and Aqua activity. I wanted you to be safe. Wait The're no poison type pokemon out here. Only a trainer pokemon could do it. And the only trainers who use poison Types normally are Team Magma. They must have stolen Torchic. I'm sorry I Blew up at you Baby. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. I must go it is getting late and I need to get home." Once Jax left he headed strait home. When he entered his living room he saw his mom crying on the couch. "Mom whats Wrong?"

"Jax I thought you left on your journey two days ago. Why did you come home? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Mom you mean that I left two days ago and I don't remember a thing about it. What happened to me? What day is it?"

"Today is monday. Why?"

"When I woke up I thought it was Thursday. I can't remember anything that happened in the last four days."

"Well Thursday mourning you went to visit May like you do every morning. You then returned home with your mudkip that you named Alpha. You played with Alpha for the rest of the day. The next day you went to the lab and May asked you to take her old pokedex and help her with her studies. For the rest of the day you trained with Alpha. Saturday mourning you left on your journey. I hoped it helped."

Jax pulled out the pokedex and went to battle log. The battle log showed that his last pokemon battle was with a Team Magma Grunt who was using Seviper. Jax won the battle and scurried to the pokemon Center. "Well that explains alot. I was poisoned by a Team Magma member. That must be why I can't remember anything. I'm going to bed." Jax still couldn't remember alot so he went with his gut and assumed that the grunt stole the torchic. _Tomorrow I will ask May what about the errand she wanted and then I'll go to little root town, and talk to the Professor. _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter one. I do so enjoy writing for you guys. Please feel free to review I love Criticism and it helps me improve my stories for you all. Thank you for reading this chapter. **


	2. The Brute Truth

The crack of dawn broke long after Jax was up. Jax had been up for an hour when the sun broke. He was on his way to see May. He wanted to ask her what it was that she wanted him to do. The annoyance of not having his memory was starting to lessen. He was now able to recall why he lost his memory and why he was battling Team Magma. May was an early riser, even earlier than Jax. Jax walked up to the lab door and rang the door bell.

May opened the door she look like she had been up for a few hours already. "Why your up early. What brings you here I thought you would be on your way to Petalburg to challenge Norman by now."

"Well since I can't remember what happened I thought I would ask you again. First...Why did you give me a pokedex? And I know it's repetitive but why do I have Mudkip?"

"Simple on both of the answers I gave you Mudkip and the pokedex so you could help me research the legendary pokemon in the Hoenn region."

"Thank you for both of the gifts and I will help you. Now I need to go see your dad and learn what I can about being a pokemon researcher. Wait one last question. Why did you think I stole Torchic?"

"I told you I saw a man who looked like you run out of my lab when I was coming back from lunch. When I entered the lab Torchic was gone. You had already left to challenge Norman at that point but he resembled you greatly."

"Alright so I think I know who sole him. My memory is slowly coming back to me. A man in a red suit had a Seviper. We were battling and I remember saying something about not taking what isn't yours. I think team magma stole your pokemon."

"Well thank you for the info. Now go see my dad about what you wanted to see him about. Be sure to stop by here before you leave on your quest. I may have something for you."

Littleroot town lay south of Oldale town. It was a small village but it was the starting place for the hero of hoenn Brendan. Brendan and May both received their pokemon at about the same time. They both left on their journey however at the same time. Brendan was fourteen when he left and now he would be sixteen. He rarely visits the town however. Rumor has it that Brendan is now in Sinnoh fighting another crime syndicate. Brendan was the one person in the world that could tame Rayquaza. Using Rayquaza Brendan stopped Team Magma and Team Agua form destroying Hoenn. He also led a strike force into both of the syndicates layers and arrested Archie and Maxie.

The professor's lab was on the far side of town. Birch had a wonderful view of the forest that surrounded the town. The door to the lab was open as usual and Jax walked right in. The professor was sitting at his work station working on some new data that he had recived from a professor in Johto.

"Ahh Jax welcome." The Professor had become accustomed to the young mans habit of walking in. "What bring you here? I was under the Impression that you would be at Petalburg by now."

"Well that is what I wanted to talk about professor. You see May sent me to find data on the legendary pokemon, and I have no clue on how to do that."

"Well you have been tasked with an important Mission. This is not something you should take lightly. Sootopolis has history with legendary pokemon and other legendary pokemon have been found throughout the region. You should start by becoming a strong trainer. We both know from your days training with me in my training school that you are not good at battling, but you are good at assisting me in the lab and you have a strong sense of justice. That would be the best thing to have in a trainer. Now if you do not mind I want you to take this to my daughter. It is a packet of important research." The professor handed Jax the packet and rushed him out the door.

Now that he was on his way to start his journey he wondered how Brendan was at battling when he first started.

A few minutes later he was entering Oldale town. when he reached the door to the lab he heard a scream from inside. The person screaming was a man in a red suit. May had him in a head lock and was choking him. "May stop let me handle this guy. I think he is the one who poisoned me and my poochyena." May released him and Jax hit him right in the penis. "That is for my pokemon." He hit the man again but this time in the nose "and that is for my medical bill."

"I didn't know you could fight."

"I don't fight normally but this man had it coming now why was he hear and why did you have him in a head lock."

"He broke into the Lab and was trying to steal treecko. I'm going to search his stuff for my pokemon."

"Alright." Jax knew better than to bring up the research packet that was in his backpack. Once May found her pokeball she called the police and they took him away. "Now I have something for you. It is from your dad." Jax handed her the Packet.

"Thank you. Now I have a gift for you. Here it is your very own Pokenav." May handed him the pokenav and explained how to use it. "This will help you and here take this with you to." She gave him a small case. "That is your badge case. It will hold the badges you get on your quest." When he was preparing to leave he walked to May and gave her a long kiss. It lasted about a minute and then he left.

Heading now to Petalburg city Jax felt that he wouldn't be able to defeat Norman. He remembered watching Brendans battle against the Elite Four on T.V. he saw just how powerful one had to be to be able to fight them. Jax could only imagine the power that Norman held. The gym leaders are a way to test a trainers ability. Once a trainer has defeated all eight of the gym leaders he or she may be a strong enough trainer to face the Elite Four.

Jax was a rookie trainer who hasn't even battled once with his pokemon, that he could remember. Now he was on a quest to find information on the legendary pokemon. He knew that his chances of finding data would increase if he was a strong trainer, but Jax didn't know the first thing about battling. He had to go train his pokemon that much he knew. East of Petalburg was a patch of grass that wild pokemon appeared in some times, Jas was about to go train his pokemon and catch a few others.

A few hours passed as Jax fought the wild pokemon. He didn't manage to catch or beat very many. He fought mainly Zigzagoon and Poochyena. The Zigzagoon made a fool of Jax. The last one he fought was able to doge almost all of Alpha's attacks. The racoon pokemon easily took out Alpha and Poochyena. Jax was scurrying to the pokemon center when he saw a face he recognized from TV. Wally.

Wally was a friend of Brendon's and was also the Battle Tent Champion. He gained a lot publicity from his achievement and also his role in the Magma Crisis two years ago. Wally was able to sneak into the Magma base during the crisis and find secret documents about a powerful form of the legendary pokemon. Not much was known about the forms other than It powered the pokemon by a great amount.

Jax knew that this might be his only chance to ask a powerful battler for some tips. "Wally... Can I ask you a question?"

"Are you with the press?"

"No. I am a novice trainer just starting on my journey. I was going to ask if I could have some tips on battling."

"Sure. I am always wanting to help young trainers. Try to find an opponents weakness. If you can, then exploit it. Type advantage is a strong key component in battles."

"Yes thank you."

"Here take my Nav number and I will call and check up on your progress from time to time."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem. Take my advice and challenge the battle tents to hone your skill in battles."

"Alright." Wally soon declared that his time was short and he was running late for a meeting with Norman.

"Really I was going to challenge him soon." Jax exclaimed.

"Alright come along. We will speak with him together."

Norman was in the center of his gym when the duo arrived. "Wally? Who is this with you?"

"Norman I would like you to meet Jax. Jax is a new trainer who started his journey yesterday." Exclaimed Wally

"Really? I would be glad to test your skill. Wally would you mind being the judge for our battle? That is if your up to it, Jax."

"I sure am." Jax's voice hinted to the uncertainty that Jax hid.

"Very well the battle between Norman and Jax will commence. Each trainer will use one pokemon and if Jax wins he will receive the gym's badge."

Norman sent out a small sloth pokemon and Jax sent out Alpha. The slakoth was a slow pokemon but it had a disturbing move. Yawn. Alpha hit the sloth with all it had but it still wasn't enough. Once the Yawn move hit Alpha he started to slow. Both pokemon, now extremely slow were moving in a groggy fashion. "You battle with out confidence in your pokemon this is why you have trouble winning. You attack all at once and don't let up even when you are not doing damage. The pokemon you are facing has a move that will slowly put your pokemon to sleep. You had no knowledge of this and you can no longer fight it. Strategy is the key to any battle. SLAKOTH FINNISH THIS!" The sloth hit Alpha with enough force to cripple a man. The small blue pokemon was no longer able to battle.

"Alpha is no longer able to battle. Norman is the winner." Wally wore a neutral expression, but Jax could tell that the green haired trainer was starting to feel sorrow for him.

"It was a good battle. You let yourself fall trapped in slakoth's slowness. I have an idea. Go to Rustboro City and challenge Roxann. Once you beat her come back here and I will teach you how to battle."

Jax left the gym without a word. He hurried over to the pokemon center and healed his pokemon. He knew that he should go fight Roxann and he would, but he wanted to do some more training on his own first. The Petalburg coast was full of pokemon and even had a few tall grass patches. He would head to the coast in the mourning.


	3. A Two Sided Coin

After having the snot beat out of him by Norman, Jax was now on his way to Rustboro City. He would only return to Norman after he defeated the gym leader. The Petalburg woods were full of bug and Grass type pokemon. If Jax could catch one of the grass types then he would have a notable advantage on Roxann. The woods were also home to those who would take advantage of peoples confusion in the woods. Thieves and other ragabonds often 'helped' people get lost and then stole from them. It was not unheard of for people to go missing in the woods, especially tourist who get off the trail. At a point in Jaxes life he was a guide for tourist to get them through the woods. He was always paid good and he learned a lot about other regions. That was about a year ago. Now with the recurrence of both Team Magma and Aqua, most people don't come to Hoenn.

Jax was about to enter the woods for the first time in a year. He had known the woods all his life, but nothing could prepare him for what he would encounter in there today.

* * *

The woods were teaming with wildlife and had a certain aroma of wild flowers in the air. Most tourist liked the woods so much because of the catchable pokemon in the area. Jax had hoped to run into a Lotad or a Shroomish. Each pokemon was able to turn the tide of a battle in a heartbeat. Jax just had to find it and keep it from defeating his hole team. While he was roaming the forest he saw a man in a dark outfit that almost made him look like a pirate. The man was tall and was some what familiar. Jax decided to stay hidden for a moment and see what the man was doing. Jax was horrible at sneaking around and was found almost instantly.

"Jax... Hello good friend. How is my poochyena doing?" The man Boomed. "Now that you're here I would like to welcome you to the team. I know that with the research that you are doing and my skill that we will quickly be able to put a stop to Team Magmas plans. I hope you still have the Item."

"I am sorry I do not know what you are talking about. You see I woke up in a hospital bed the other day and couldn't remember any thing that had happened in the last few days." Jax responded

"Well let us start over. My name is Capt. Hemway. I am the leader of a group trying to put a stop to Team Magma. Four days ago we met outside Petalburg City. You agreed to join our cause and I gave you the pokemon Poochyena. I also gave you a key chip and you put in your pokedex. It was in the SD card spot. Is it still there?"

Jax took out his pokedex and pulled out the SD card. He gave it to Hemway and the older man examined it "Marveles. You managed to complete your first task. Now here let me finally welcome you to the order. Now that we have the final key we can finally launch a strike on Team Magma. The legendary pokemon must not be awakened. With Maxie in bindes the new leader of team Magma, a man named Ore, is going to try to awaken the Primal form of groudon. It is unknown of how to do it, but his scientist think it may have common roots as Mega evolution."

"I am not sure I follow." Jax admitted.

"That is ok since you are a novice trainer and have not been subjected to the events of Mega evolution. Two keystones are required for the event to happen one on the pokemon and one for the trainer. It brings out the fullest potential in pokemon, but not all can do it. It is still shrouded in mystery." Hemway stated.

"Alright now what about the plan to strike on Magma?"

"Yes we have it on good authority that the base they are in the area of Lavaridge town. I have a special mission for you to run. Seeing how you are not the best fighter I want you to continue on your quest for May and relay information involving the Primal forms of both legendary pokemon to me. Now continue and please remember you quest is of vital importance to our cause." Hemway and the rest of his team left the forest to head to lavaridge and Jax was now going to find the gym.

Jax summoned Alpha and let her walk beside him as they went through the woods. "Well that was one of the most interesting conversations I have ever had." Jax commented. As they walked through the forest Jax felt like this was a place that he needed to be for time being. Now that it was dark Jax decided to take up camp and light a fire. The fire was causing many bug and grass type pokemon to surround the camp. Jax at one point saw a lotad and a seedot witch were extremely rare in the forest and seedot couldn't be found elsewhere now. This was the prime time to get a rareish pokemon. Jax summoned his Poochyena and charged the seed pokemon. After biding its time the seed unleashed a large amount of energy and nearly knocked the dog out. Now it was time to throw the pokeball. The ball shook multiple times before confirming the capture of the new pokemon.

"Nice I finally captured my first pokemon. I think I'll name you Sap."

Jax spent about two days in the forest, training. It was a lot of time, but in the end Jax felt that he was now prepared to fight Roxann. After spending time with Sap, Jax found that Sap only knew one move, Bide. "This is going to be a tough battle Sap. You only know bide." After exiting the forest Jax found a small boutique with many varieties of flowers and other things. Jax bought one and had it hand delivered to May. Also at the flower shop a young man in a dark brown hoodie was selling CD's

"Hey there would you like a tm on the house because you are my very first customer. Here take this Tm it is Bullet seed." The man said.

"Well thanks but I can't take this at least let me pay you." Jax returned.

"No payment necessary you are my first customer and if you spread the word about me I will hand you more tms. Thank you for your patronage."

Jax left the store and headed into the city. The city was full of new sounds and lots of people. Jax was not known for being a social butterfly and didn't know how to act in such a large city. Growing up in the small town he was raised in he didn't have to meet a lot of people he knew most as neighbors and family friends. Now he knew not how to address people or how to find the gym. Jax did notice a larg building with a red metallic roof. He assumed it was the pokemon center and walked into it. He was right about it being a pokemon center but he was wrong about its current status. He walked into a hold up.

In front of Jax now were four men in red coats and hoods. They were holding the dinizens of the city hostage in the center. "Where is Jax Marcose?" one of the grunts asked. turning to the newest entry to the center.

"Right here." Jax replied. "Why do you want to find me?"

"Well you are in possession of stolen property. That chip that you stole from Rook was high dollar and The boss wants it. Now where is it."

"By boss you mean Ore don't you? We all know he is the one in charge of your group."

"Do not talk down about the leader of Team Magma. Gen Ore was once a great leader in the Kalos military cast out due to his beliefs. Now where is the chip?"

"I hope you don't mean the chip I gave to Hemway two days ago. That one is long gone."

"You fool. Do you know what you have done you gave the chip to the one man who wants to revive the legendary pokemon."

"You get your information from the corrupted spies that you place in Team Aqua."

"Now you die. You die to fulfill your part in the master plan. Team Magma only wishes to stop the rebirth of Kyogre."

"It is well known now that the rebirth would cause no environmental harm to the planet. Only groudon could do that. He causes Oceans to dry. The water cycle prevents kyogre from doing anything. Their is no point in stopping It's return."

"I wish to hear no more of this. The next time we meet we will fight. We will stop the return of Kyogre and bring peace to this troubled world at any means necessary. Hear me now people of Rustboro When Maxie returns all who betrayed him or scorned him will pay with any thing Maxie desires. Only then will those men and women live in peace." The grunt stormed out of the center along with the others in his group. Now Jax walked up to the centers desk and asked to heal his pokemon.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was shorter than the others, and it was a lot of dialogue, but that will all be worth it for the next chapter. **


	4. Memories

The city was full of people from all over the world. tourist from Kalos, Kanto, and even Sinnoh. Jax was in awe by all of it. Never in his life had he seen so many people. He also knew that he was on an important mission to find the data requested by May and Hemway. The best place to start looking was The Stone Corporation. They had a large part to play in the final battle between Kyogre and Rayquaza. Steven Stone the current champion for the Hoenn region often visited the building. This was wide known by many people including May. May had been friends with Steven during her quest to complete the pokedex for her dad. Now Jax was going to see if he was in town.

He approached the building and walked inside. He found a large reception desk with many people. He walked up and asked if Steven was in town. "No i'm sorry he just left the other day. If you would like the next time he is in town we could arrange and appointment for you to talk to him."

"That would be helpful thank you." Jax replied.

"Alright we will just need your number."

Jax spat her the number and she entered it into the computer. "Thats odd." she said. "This pokenav belongs to a girl named May."

"Yes it does. She let me borrow it while I ran an errand for her." Jax countered.

"That makes sense. Alright, the next time steven is in town we will call you and you may meet him." She commented.

"Thank you." Jax said and walked out of the building.

Jax's next destination was the Rustboro city gym. Roxann was a rock type user so Alpha and Seedot would be the best pokemon to use in the battle. Jax made his way into the building, after asking several people how to get there. The large building had many statues of rock pokemon. Jax had a hard time focusing on his task because of them. He made his way to the gym's apex and found the woman. Roxann was about his age and was georgios. Jax put his game face on and challenged her to a battle. She accepted and the battle commenced.

She sent out her geodude first. Jax decided Seedot would be the best bet. Seedot was a grass type and had two advantages over the ground rock type pokemon. Jax let Roxann take first turn. The started with a rock polish and Jax countered with a bullet seed. The damage was massive. Geodude only survived the attack because of sturdy. Roxann used a supper potion and then used stone edge. Seedot was all but taken out of the fight. Jax knew he only had moments to make up what move he wanted to use and he was panicking. He finally decided on Bullet seed but was to late. Geodude hit lotad with a fierce tackle attack and Seedot was out of the game. Jax returned Seedot to it's ball and summoned Alpha. He easily dispatched Geodude and went on to fight nosepass. "Be proud not many trainers get to fight Nosepass. Now we will defeat you." She chimed.

"Not so fast. You see you are at a disadvantage and we are tied. Now I think I will defeat you." Jax tied to hide the uncertainty in his voice but he wasn't sure he succeeded. Continuing with the match Nosepass was a much tougher opponent that he first thought. Alpha was jumping around the field dodging the attacks and shooting water gun. Now with both pokemon in critical Jax saw the fatality in his plan. Now Nosepass had the upperhand. Nosepass hit the small blue pokemon with a stone edge and defeated it.

"You almost defeated me. That is impressive. Not many people would choose me as their first gym badge. I'm going to guess that you are the boy Norman sent word about." Roxann spoke in a soft tone.

"I am, and I didn't choose to fight you to gain my first gym badge." Jax countered.

"I know Norman sent you. He wanted you to learn about loosing and gaining from the loss. I want to help you defeat me. Along with all the other gym leaders. You have an important task ahead of you and if you can't win a gym battle maybe your aren't cut out to be a professor." She said.

"Alright how do I win. Norman said I lost to him because i didn't count slackoth's slowness into the battle. So what do I do?" Jax asked.

"You train. You must know how your pokemon fight and how to call movies in the blink of an eye. You need to know move typings. All of these factor into a battle." She lectured.

"Roxann I just want to find out about the legendary pokemon. How does battle account for that?"

"Easy if you want to find out about them then you must battle them. That is what were are here for. Now go train. Come back when you can beat me." Roxann stated.

Jax left the building and went north to a meadow. Pokemon were often seen in tall grass so Jax would go fight in tall grass. It wasn't long before he found a small racoon pokemon. The battle ended just as soon as it started with the racoon taking a critical hit to the side by a bullet seed. Going to the valley north of town Jax was determined to get a strategy down. He sent out Alpha and Seedot. He worked by improving accuracy with bullet seed and water gun. He set up many targets using sticks and tash he found in the grass. Knowing that his pokemon were growing stronger he decided to call it a night and he would challenge the gym the next day.

After a nice dinner at the pokemon center Jax decided to call May and report his progress. "Thats wonderful." She stated. "I'm so glad you have caught more pokemon."

"Yea but I also have an appointment with Steven Stone the next time he is in town." Jax agreed.

"Thats good I hope it goes well. Any way I'm glad you called. I wanted to let you know that I have decided to send you a little help. It should be there in a day or so. It is a mega key stone and Swamperts megastone. I know you wont be able to use it for a while, but it will come in handy. Well I have to go. Important research and all. See ya." And with that May hung up the phone.

Jax took a deep sigh. He summoned Alpha and started a pep talk. "Alright Alpha I am counting on you to pull us through the next fight. You will have the advantage on the Nosepass If we can keep from getting hit. Stone edge has a low hit ratio and if you can dodge it we will be able to win." Jax piped. Jax returned Alpha to he ball and then he curled up on the couch and slept.

When morning came, Jax was up and already on his way to the Gym. He opened the door and challenged Roxann to a battle. "I hope you are ready for a fight." She said.

"I am. Go Seedot." The seed pokemon was also prepared. As per usual Roxann started with a Geodude. "Seedot hit it with a bullet seed but only once." The seed did. The rock pokemon seemed unaffected by the attack, but Jax knew it nullified Sturdy. The rock came in for a tackle and missed. "Now Seedot use Bullet seed again, but hit it all five times. With the rock pokemon now fainted Roxann smirked.

"I see what you did. You nullified Sturdy and then finished it. I'm impressed. Now let us continue the fight." Summoning the Nosepass Roxann used Stone edge. The seed pokemon was no match for the strength of the Nose.

"Go Alpha you have this." Alpha sprang from it's ball and dodged the attack from Nosepass, while hitting it with water gun and mud shot. With the Nosepass unable to see Alpha quickly fainted it.

"You have beet me. I here by grant you this badge. Also take this tm it contains stone edge." Roxann couldn't contain the smile on her face. "I hope you surpass even Norman. He can be such a-" Her sentence was cut off by a man in a red hoodie.

"Now what do we have here?" the man asked. "Hemway's lapdog and a gym leader commercing. I was told I could find you here Jax. Now I will give you what you deserve for betraying Team Magma." The grunt started forward.

"I don't know or care who you are, but you best get out of my gym and leave my student alone." Roxann said as she summoned a massive Aggron from her belt. "Now why don't you walk away."

"I'm sorry missy, but you have no idea who you are messing with. My name is Ore, and I am the leader of Team Magma. Now I want you to put away your pokemon and let me have the boy." The man said.

"I wont let you risk your pokemon for me Roxann." Jax commented

"I don't think you have a choice Jax." Roxann said. "If this man is who he says then he is dangerous. I want you to go back to call norman tell him what is happening and then take cover."

"Alright." Since may had met all the gym leaders in the past all of them were on the pokenav. Jax called norman and told him what is transpiring.

"Alright I'm on my way." Norman said. Jax looked over his shoulder and saw Roxann and the man still arguing. Wandering what to do Jax summoned Poochyena. They hid behind a decorative rock and Jax tried to remember everything that had happened within the time he couldn't remember.

Norman showed up a few minutes later and found that the gym was surrounded by Magma Grunts and high end Magma workers. He fought his way into the gym and found Jax and Roxann at the apex and the man walking up the stairs in a slow fashion. He also saw aggron throwing rocks at the man to slow him down. That was when the man yelled. "Jax we have much to discus. That chip that you gave to Hemway had important data on it. And I want it back. Now you will get from Hemway and bring it to me. Then I will decide if you are still of use to me. You are a traitor to Team Magma and must be punished. And my man that you were so disrespectful to the other day was concerned that you may not even be redeemable."

Jax couldn't figure out what the man was talking about. Jax only knew that the chip that was inside his pokedex had updated it so that it could help find the legendary pokemon. Why would he give that back? "I won't help you, but i will fight you." The man laghed and agreed to the challenge. Summoning a Camerupt the man fought Jax for a few seconds before Jax submitted. He agreed that he would go with them to the Magma base only if they would let Roxann go.

"Of course I will. But not the old man behind me. The one that watched as you fell to your knees begging for mercy. For fighting against us he will be punished to. Now off we go." Ore commented.

"Not so fast." Norman said. "I'm not going any where with you. You who treat your own pokemon like scum."

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Ore threatened. "You can come with me or face my men. That is your choices."

"Why don't I choose neither." Norman said as he summoned a Ziggzagoon. "Now sand attack." The racoon did. Once the man was blind Norman turned to Jax and said, "Come on we don't have long. Lets go."

Jax agreed and ran out of the building with Norman. Norman summoned a Swellow and told it to deliver Jax to the petalburg gym. Norman rushed through the woods the get there. Once at the gym Norman said to Jax "That was a close call but we had to get you out. It is the duty of the gym leaders to protect the citizens of the region. Now do you mind telling me why he was after you?"

"Well I don't rightly know but it has something to do with the research im doing for May and a chip I gave to Hemway. Team Magma were the ones who stole May's torchic and a chip from some where. I believe I was tasked with the job of retrieving that chip for hemway. Or something." Jax answered.

"Well that explains a lot, but who is Hemway and what does the chip do?" Norman asked.

"Hemway is the leader of a group dedicated to stopping Team Magma. The chip upgrades the pokedex to be able to search for the legendary pokemon. My guess is that it does more when put into other devices with more computing power." Jax said.

"Hemway or Ore could use it to awaken the legendary pokemon, but why did the man say you were a traitor?"

"That is a story I am not entirely sure is true. See Hemway gave the chip to a lower grunt then the chip was stolen from him by a Magma. After that I got the chip from the Magma then put it in the dex's SD card slot to deliver it to Hemway. That is how I remember it anyway." Jax said.

"Well your not safe here or any where. How about I call up a few of my friends and see about a protection program."

"That won't be necessary. As long as I can lay low for a while I can still do my research and get back here for regular updates. The only problem is That a delivery boy has a package for me from May with important items that will help with my research." Jax said.

"I will send someone to pick it up. Then I will personally deliver it to you. Now I want you to go see Mr. Briney. He has a boat and will help you to get to a small Island with a pokemon gym on it. Defeat the gym and the go on to the next. Come back when you have five badges. Then we can battle." Norman instructed.


	5. Questions and Answers

Mr. Briney lived on the edge of the Petalburg Forest. He was a renown sailor and was noted to have helped the Hero Of Hoenn get to and from the island in a timely manner. Jax knew that the man would help him so he knocked on the door. A young man came to the door in response. "Yes you must be the one Norman told me about. I'm sure you were expecting my grandfather, but he is in no conditon to sail at the moment. I will be glad to give you a ride to Dewford tho." The young man said.

"Thanks." Jax replied. "May I ask why Mr. Briney is not able to sail at the moment?"

"Well it's a long story. Ill tell you on the way to Dewford." The man stated. "My name is Skipp." The man loaded up the boat and helped Jax aboard. "This is not Mr. Briney's boat, It is much faster than mine, but it is in the shop for time being."

"Thats alright. I'm in no hurry. Actually it may be good to study the pokemon in the water." Jax replied. The boat started up and set sail. Only a few minutes into the trip, Skipp said.

"My grandfather was recently in a boat crash. His boat was totaled, but the worst part is he lost his pet Peeko. Peeko was his pokemon and friend. Without Peeko my grandfather isn't able to do much. He blames team Aqua for the wreak, but he can't prove it."

"Im sorry to hear that." Jax replied. The rest of the ride was quiet with the occasional squawk from the wingulls or pelipper. Once at Dewford Skipp let Jax off and gave him his number for when he needed to return to the main land. "Thank you Jax replied."

The island was known for the cave to the north of the island. Jax would go there after he went to the pokemon center to heal his pokemon. He sat around in the pokemon center asking for the latest gossip of the island. He found that another researcher was on the island by the name of Carson was on the island and that he was in the cave studying the drawings. Intrigued by the drawing Jax asked what they held. He was told about the legendary pokemon found in the drawings and decided to go check it out for himself.

The cave held many pokemon so Jax stocked up on pokeballs and repels. He found the cave and went in it. The interior of the cave was full of intricate art. Finding the end of the cave was harder than he thought it would be. With many side paths he often got lost. During the time in the caves lower parts Jax found a sableye. The battle lasted only a few seconds and it ended with Jax throwing a pokeball. After shaking a few times it confirmed the capture of the pokemon. He also found many aron and other rock types. Once he made it into the inner most chamber of the cave he saw a large cave drawing of groudon and kyogre. Both pokemon had a stone floating above their head. Wondering what the stones were he noted that the stones matched the color of the pokemon. Figuring they represented the blue and red orb, Jax took pictures of the drawings. "I see the mysteries of the cave draws in another researcher." A voice came from the shadows. "My name is Carson and I'm studding the legendary pokemon of Hoenn for professor Sycamore."

"So you are the researcher i've been hearing about." Jax inquired.

"Yes I have been here for two days. And still have not been able to resolve the mystery of the stones floating above the heads of the legendary pokemon." The man complained.

"I believe they represent the Blue and Red orb." Jax replied.

"They can't the blue and red orbs are being held by two people on the opposite sides of the drawing." Carson commented.

"Interesting I will add that to the report." Jax scribbled down the new information on a note pad. "Why does Prof. Sycamore want to learn about the legendary pokemon of Hoenn?"

"He believes that they may have a connection Mega evolution. I think that the stones above the heads of the pokemon are a keystone for unlocking the primal form of the pokemon or maybe they do represent the blue and red orbs. Well I must be going I have much more work to do and It wont be done here. Thank you for the help and I will off now." Carson gave his leave and left the cave.

Staying to study the picture longer Jax took out his pokedex and hit the function button. He their selected to search. Scanning the cave He found nothing to lead him to believe that the orbs were real but it was worth the chance. He summoned Alpha and continued his search. "You know I find this cave to be really intriguing." He said to the mud fish pokemon. Who responded with it's name.

After deciding it was time to leave the cave he ran into an aron who had a funny color to it. Thinking it was sick Jax threw a pokeball at it and captured it. He then rushed it to the pokemon center to have it healed. After his pokemon were healed Jax decided to ask around the town about the cave drawing and the legend behind it. Most people noted that the drawings chamber was recently unearthed after the events of the Magma Aqua emergency. Also he learned that the town was originally built back from the shore by about a quarter mile and ever since the Aqua events the water had advanced by about ten foot. It in a process of receding. Talking to an elder in the town Jax found that the town was originally built as a save haven if the legendary pokemon awoke. The legends of the town was thought to be just that legends. But with the unearthing of the new chamber it was revealed that the cave is man made and that it was indeed used as a bunker to hide from Kyogre.

The legend of the town is short but full of information. It goes like this. The town was given birth by a man who had found a blue rugged crystal. The crystal held the power of the rain and oceans. A mantyke had given the man a ride to the island after the man was shipwrecked. The Mantyk was enthralled by the crystal so much that it decided to stay with the man. After the man went to land the water pokemon became so sad that it summoned the wrath of the oceans and rain. The man dug a burrow inside the cave and drew what he saw on the walls of it. This drawing is now known as the legend of Kyogre. It is the same drawing the Jax saw while in the cave. While the story is much longer that that Jax stopped writing it down and left the Mans villa. With the new information He wrote a note and went to give it to a wingull. The note was to May and had explained all that had happened and all the new information he had gathered.

Jax decided now it would be a good time to rest in the pokemon center and search all he could about Kyogre and Groudon. Also he wondered if a Mantyk did become the legendary pokemon. Normal pokemon In the past have become legendary but normally it is the whole species not just a single pokemon. Riku is one of these pokemon who's entire species is know to be legendary. Riku was not always a legendary pokemon, but now is regarded as one. That still didn't explain though how a pokemon becomes legendary. Tales of Mewtwo from kanto being created as a legendary and even Dialga and palkia being made directly from arceus. The way pokemon are regarded as legendary is still a mystery even today.

The web search didn't turn up anything new. All it told Jax is that two teams of men once tried to seize the power of the legendary pokemon and destroy the other team. It all sounded like one big turf war with ganges. This opened up more questions than it closed. Now Jax had to find out why the original team Magma and Aqua were at odds with each other.


End file.
